


The Sixth Day of Christmas

by torino10154



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas 2009/2010 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, House Elves, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Sixth Day of Christmas

Kreacher will keep quiet. Kreacher is a good elf. Master Harry says not to bother Dobby, let Dobby clean the dining room. Kreacher knows his Mistress doesn't want house elfs what is free to be touching her possessions. Kreacher can not punish himself for disobeying his Mistress because he must obey his Master.

Kreacher walks by the dining room, pretends he isn't checking up on Dobby. Dobby is cleaning the chandelier wearing those horrible _clothes_ Master Harry allows him to wear. Socks and hats and pants. Kreacher shudders.

Kreacher watches him, wishes he was dressed like a proper house elf, for then he would be able to look up and see under Dobby's tea towel, see his—

Kreacher steps away from the door quickly and goes to his small room, his own special place where he goes when he's been very naughty indeed. He needs to punish himself for being a dirty elf, for thinking impure thoughts about Dobby. Slipping his hand underneath his tea towel, he grips himself roughly and hits his head against the wall in time with his strokes, all the while muttering under his breath, "Bad Kreacher! Kreacher is a naughty elf!"

Kreacher comes and comes, making his tea towel dirty with his spunk. He wipes his hand on the rag and straightens his back, recovering his dignified posture. When he turns he sees Dobby watching him, his green and red boxers tented. 

"Kreacher must help Dobby, Master Harry says so and Dobby needs his help with _this_." Dobby grins, steps fully into Kreacher's room, closing the door behind him. Kreacher will have to punish himself, many times he thinks as he drops to his knees, but he must follow his Master's orders or he is no house elf, an elf proud to serve the Noble House of Black.


End file.
